


Carnations

by xSuzerain



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Hanakotober, Writober 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: «Uno dei nomi attribuiti al garofano è “il fiore di Dio”.»{writober 2018, day #1 | shirou amakusa/jeanne d'arc }





	Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> **Desclaimer** : I personaggi di **Fate/Grand Order** (フェイト/グランドオーダー) non mi appartengono, essendo sotto il copyright della **TYPE MOON** , in collaborazione con la **DELiGHTWORKS**.  
>  Il qui presente scritto non ha fini di lucro, e le situazioni narratevi sono di mia proprietà, così come l'icon utilizzata nelle note autore.  
>  **Ambientazione** : Non specificata all'interno della serie.  
>  **Prompt** : Garofano.  
>  **Facente parte della serie** : _Ciò che solo i fiori sanno_.  
>  **Note dell'autrice** : Avevo promesso che "Mani" non sarebbe stata l'ultima cosa che avrei scritto su questi due, ed il writober si è ben prestato all'occasione.  
> Sono felice di essere riuscita a trattarli di nuovo, sebbene per ragioni a me sconosciute sembri non essere destino che tratti il pov di Shirou; anche in questo caso, Jeanne si prestava meglio al prompt. Ero indecisa a chi assegnarlo, ma quando ho letto di uno dei significati del garofano (appunto "fiore di Dio") non potevo non cogliere la palla al balzo (L).  
> Spero di continuare spedita come oggi, ed al solito vi ringrazio del tempo dedicatomi anche solo se siete arrivati fino a qui!

Chaldea non dispone di una cappella, né di un vero e proprio luogo di culto. Coloro che vi abitano, sospetta, non ne avevano mai sentito la necessità, e lei dal canto suo non sentiva di potersi arrogare il diritto di giudicarli per quella che poi altro non era che una scelta personale, pari sotto ogni aspetto a quella che secoli prima fu sua. Non ve n’è bisogno davvero, in fin dei conti; certo Lui non necessita del candore di edifici in marmo e vestigia pregiate, o dell’oro e delle immagini riccamente dipinte che già ai tempi della sua gioventù la Chiesa soleva offrirgli, crogiolandosi nella convinzione di guadagnarsi in tal modo l’accesso al regno d’eterna beatitudine. Le semplici mura di una stanza pulita, adornata di un piccolo altare su cui poggia una croce di legno priva d’incisioni ed un vaso di fiori freschi sono sufficienti – è l’unica richiesta da lei avanzata, pochi giorni a seguito della sua evocazione. Un luogo dove potesse pregare e se necessario chiedere perdono, poiché nemmeno lei, che un tempo della Sua voce si fece portatrice, è esentata dal peccato; e dove altri avessero potuto trovare in Lui conforto, qualora l’avessero desiderato e voluto.  
Gli occhi chiusi, non emette suoni. A rompere il silenzio che la circonda è solo l’atto del respiro, un ritmo regolare al pari di quello del cuore che le batte nel petto. Non si preoccupa dello scorrere del tempo, consapevole che qualora la sua presenza si fosse resa necessaria avrebbero richiamato la sua attenzione. E’ un dettaglio infinitesimale, ma le dà la possibilità di rilassarsi totalmente ed abbandonare le proprie vesti per spogliarsi completamente dinanzi al suo sguardo; non la fanciulla d’Orleans, la condottiera di Francia. Non Jeanne D’Arc, la Santa, la Martire. Non Jeanne D’Arc, lo Spirito Eroico, colei i cui occhi vegliano su di una guerra troppo grande perché fosse possibile mantenervi l’imparzialità. Solo Jeanne e niente più, lì, inginocchiata e con le braccia e le mani strette in segno di preghiera. Non Lo ode, non più; ma sa che persino in quel momento la guarda e veglia su di lei.  
« _Que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel._ »  
E le sembra d’essere leggera.   
  
Dev’essere trascorso del tempo. E’ il primo pensiero che la coglie quando la raggiunge l’aprirsi della porta prima, ed il suono di passi poi, alcuni secondi dopo che questa è stata richiusa. E’ palese che non intendano infastidirla – ne deduce non vi sia emergenza alcuna, ma interrompe ugualmente la propria preghiera, dapprima senza voltarsi.  
Pochi tra i molti spiriti di Chaldea potevano vantare quel particolare modo di camminare, e lei l’avrebbe ugualmente riconosciuto tra i tanti. Silenzioso eppur pesante, come se in ognuno di quei singoli movimenti fossero racchiusi il peso del mondo e d’infinite vite. Se ne faceva carico ogni volta, ogni singola esistenza – persino adesso, Shirou inseguiva l’ideale di un sogno destinato a non aver mai fine. Se fosse caparbietà o un tentativo di non cedere alla follia, non era mai riuscita a capirlo.   
Ma ammirava quel sogno. L’ammirava pur essendo stata colei che un tempo lo fece a pezzi, distruggendolo con le proprie mani. Una costanza che sfociava nell’ossessione – era un peccatore consapevole d’esserlo. Come fu lei; com’era lei.   
Jeanne solleva il viso e si volta nella sua direzione, gli occhi chiari ora aperti. Ad illuminare la sua figura è il fioco bagliore delle candele che fungono da luce, e che da sempre preferisce all’illuminazione artificiale ch’è propria invece del resto dell’edificio. Non sorride apertamente, ma è come se lo facesse, le iridi ambrate a cercare le sue; parla pochi istanti a seguire, il tono di voce basso, com’era evidente ritenesse opportuno ad un luogo che frequentava con la sua stessa assiduità.  
«Mi spiace di averti disturbata.»  
Lei s’affretta a sorridergli, con una morbidezza volta a tranquillizzarlo e che le marca poi anche la voce. Scuote il capo, ed alcune delle morbide ciocche bionde che sfuggono alla tiara si agitano mollemente nel gesto.  
«Nessun disturbo.» comincia, perché non cada nell’errore di ritenere la sua presenza a lei sgradita. Una pausa breve dunque, mentre lui comincia con l’affiancarla, e colmata la breve distanza che ancora lo separava dall’altare e dal semplice crocifisso si china con il capo e poco con il corpo. Parla di nuovo solo quand’è certa lui sia di nuovo con lei, senza alterare la propria espressione – sorride ancora, e Shirou non la lascia attendere molto prima di ricambiare il gesto.  
«La ricognizione con il master è andata bene?» domanda. Lui annuisce, pur non allontanandosi ancora dall’altare verso il quale di lì a poco s’allunga. Solo allora Jeanne nota, tra le sue mani, quelli che non fatica a riconoscere come fiori, garofani; il loro profumo la investe in effetti di lì a pochi istanti, così che si concede di chiudere gli occhi e respirarlo pienamente, lasciandogli tutta la libertà di cambiare quelli attualmente presenti nel vaso.  
Restano in silenzio fino a quando lui non ha finito, e lei può finalmente posare su di loro lo sguardo.  _Sono belli_ , è il primo dei suoi pensieri – i petali brillano alla tenue luce d’un rosso vivo. E’ come se posasse gli occhi su carne e sangue, su di un qualcosa di tanto intenso quanto spaventoso; per un momento prova la tentazione di accarezzarli con mano, sentire la loro morbidezza contro la pelle e le dita, anche se è quasi nell’immediato che l’allontana.  
Amakusa lo nota, perché ne coglie uno e, tenendolo dalle dita, glielo porge quando di nuovo le si avvicina. Jeanne arrossisce, in un gesto infantile che come molti altri rivela la sua vera natura di fanciulla cresciuta troppo in fretta, prima del tempo; ma non rifiuta quel dono, prendendolo dolcemente dalle sue mani.  
«Ti ringrazio.» sussurra. Lui ridacchia. Non di scherno, ma con una tenerezza cui con il tempo ha scoperto starsi abituando – che la mette a proprio agio, in un modo che non avrebbe mai ritenuto possibile quand’erano in un’altra vita stati rivali, nemici.   
«Uno dei nomi attribuiti al garofano è “il fiore di Dio”.» riprende lui, inginocchiandosi per porsi alla sua stessa altezza. Lei tace, e sebbene vi sia ancora un pallido rossore a bagnarle le gote riprende a guardarlo. Incuriosita, e perché le piace ascoltarlo. «La Sua personificazione, nata dalla carne viva.»  
«L’hai scelto per questo?»  
«In parte.» e c’è una pausa stavolta più lunga, un guardarsi a vicenda che culmina con il suo sollevare una mano e con la stessa accarezzarle la guancia, con delicatezza.   
Non fa niente più di questo – nulla che non abbia già fatto, nulla che debba essere nascosto. Jeanne socchiude gli occhi, ed è piano che respira, in un istante di una fragilità tale che basterebbe un nonnulla a mandarlo in frantumi. Ma non v’è caduta d’alcun tipo, non c’è nulla che si infranga al suolo.  
Solo la mano di Shirou, il dorso delle sue dita che contro le guance accalorate sembra freddo benché non lo sia davvero. Le sue mani callose, perché come lei è cresciuto prima del tempo e di troppe cose s’è fatto carico in vita.  
Pelle contro pelle, la sfiora, con la medesima dolcezza da lei riservata al garofano che ancora tiene tra le mani.  
«E’ un fiore dai molti significati.» riprende poi lui. Ed è con lentezza, così com’è arrivato che si allontana e rimette in piedi. Indugia, però – questo lei lo nota, mentre lo segue con lo sguardo e lo vede sorriderle, ancora una volta.   
«Ti lascio alle tue preghiere, Jeanne.» le dice.  
«Ti ringrazio Shirou-kun.»  
Quando richiude la porta, il suo sguardo torna a soffermarsi su quei petali vermiglio. Li avvicina al volto, ne inala il profumo, l’essenza stessa; e cerca di non pensare a quanto rapidamente in quell’attimo sembri battere il suo cuore, quando di lì a poco li avvicina al proprio petto.   
Sorride tra sé, morbidamente. Non serve che ne chieda il significato.


End file.
